


Так вот ты какой, Стив Роджерс

by Angiras, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Баки понимает Стива с полуслова.





	Так вот ты какой, Стив Роджерс

– Открываем.

Баки с самодовольной ухмылкой выложил по одной карты и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Как дети.

Коммандос разочарованно стонали, пока он сгребал всю мелочь и сигареты со стола. Баки много смеялся и много курил. Дым замысловатыми клубами поднимался к потолку. Баки ловко перекатил сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой, а Стив не мог глаз отвести от его губ.

Стив не играл, почти не пил и не принимал участия в общих разговорах, но совсем не чувствовал себя лишним. Если бы он мог выбирать, как провести первый свободный вечер в бесконечной череде военных операций, он бы провел его именно так: в прокуренном баре, наблюдая за Баки.

– Барнс, признайся, ты продал душу за удачу в игре? – спросил Морита, сдавая по новой.

Баки не счел нужным ответить, он запрокинул голову, выдохнул сигаретный дым, демонстрируя загорелую шею. «Это для меня», – билось в висках Стива. Баки из-под полуприкрытых ресниц торжествующе осмотрел окружающих и будто в подтверждение мыслей Стива на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом. Стив коротко улыбнулся ему в ответ.

На первый взгляд та ночь в палатке несколько недель назад мало повлияла на их отношения, но она изменила все. Подумать только, как все сложилось. Стив всего-то и хотел глотнуть воды. Они уже укладывались спать, Стив через Баки потянулся за флягой, лежавшей по другую сторону их постелей. Надо же было Баки приподняться именно в этот момент. Губы мазнули по его губам и щеке, Стив открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, как Баки схватил его за затылок и утянул в долгий глубокий поцелуй.

– Не могу поверить, что ты решился, – выдохнул Баки, когда они наконец смогли оторваться друг от друга. – Я б так не смог.

Стив мог бы поспорить на этот счет, но не стал. В голове стояла приятная пустота, на губах все еще горел поцелуй, и раз уж оказалось, что Баки не против, зачем отвлекаться от главного?

Само собой, в ту ночь у них ничего не было. По правде говоря, и потом тоже, не считая поцелуев и пары быстрых дрочек, пусть те десять минут в амбаре где-то на границе с Францией и были лучшими в жизни Стива.

Он не может открыто привести Баки в свою постель и любить так нежно, как давно хотел, но он не в обиде на судьбу. Каждый взгляд, каждое слово, случайное прикосновение приобретают новое значение, ведь они оба знают, что принадлежат друг другу. Стив чувствовал бы себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, если бы мог до глубокой ночи просто смотреть, как радуется победам Баки, и наслаждаться его присутствием. Но то, что для команды было окончанием операции, для Стива оборачивалось началом бюрократической волокиты. Поэтому он кинул последний, прощальный взгляд на Баки, глубоко вздохнул, чтобы набраться решимости, попрощался с Коммандос и вышел.

Баки нагнал его уже в коридоре.

– Подожди, я с тобой. Сказал, что не могу пользоваться их беспомощностью, и чем так играть, лучше провести вечер над отчетами. Черт, да они меня со свету сживут, если еще хоть раз проиграют, – рассмеялся Баки.

Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он не хотел загружать Баки своей работой, тому отдых нужен куда больше, чем Стиву, но все равно рад был, что Баки готов встретить опасность вместе с ним, плечом к плечу, будь то агенты ГИДРы или груда канцелярской работы.

– Хорошо ты придумал с этими отчетами, – заявил Баки, стоило только закрыться двери в комнату Стива. – Любой, кто видел эту груду бумаг, скорей пойдет в одиночку ловить Красного Черепа, чем заявится сюда. Хотя тут работы на полчаса.

Стиву и правда было интересно, что именно из документов можно отправить в корзину для мусора, но ровно до того момента, как он почувствовал руки Баки под своим кителем.

– Стив, как ты выдерживаешь, – шептал Баки между поцелуями, – думал, еще немного и взорвусь, а ты сидел там, такой спокойный и безразличный.

Стив еще не научился всем этим интимным разговорам, но боялся, что Баки решит, что он холоден к нему.

– Твой рот, Бак, я чуть с ума не сошел, – признался Стив. Он коснулся припухшей нижней губы Баки. Делать всегда проще, чем говорить. – Так хотел…

– Хочешь мой рот? – Баки удивленно вскинул бровь, но через мгновение он снова улыбался. – Ладно.

Он быстро справился с ремнем на штанах Стива и, прежде чем тот успел понять, что происходит, опустился на колени и взял в рот его член. Стив должен был пресечь это – что, если Баки станет противно, или того хуже, их услышат за тонкими стенами. Но губы Баки и так производили на него гипнотический эффект, а растянутые на члене, припухшие от поцелуев и вовсе лишали разума. Неудивительно, что Стив потерял контроль. Совсем ненадолго. Когда он пришел в себя, понял, что вцепился Баки в волосы и кончает, трахая его рот.

Баки, раскрасневшийся, стоял на коленях перед Стивом и кое-как пытался продышаться. Стив испытывал смесь вины и удовольствия.

– Прости меня, Баки. Ты как? – выдавил он.

– Черт, не знал, что так могу. – Баки хрипло рассмеялся, поглаживая Стива по бедрам. – Хочу всего, что хочешь ты.

Стиву надо было бы помочь Баки подняться или лучше сесть рядом с ним и обнять покрепче. Что бы там Баки ни говорил, выглядел он так, что объятья и поцелуи точно не будут лишними, прежде чем Стив позаботится о нем.

– Давай, Бак, теперь ты, – сказал Стив.

В голове все еще плыл туман, Стив рефлекторно сжимал руки в волосах Баки, не давая тому пошевелиться.

– Да ладно, – ошарашено выдохнул Баки. – Хочешь смотреть?

– Что?

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Стив предпочел бы сам позаботиться о Баки, особенно после того, что тот сделал для него. Но Баки пыхтел, уткнувшись Стиву в живот, яростно дрочил себе и совершенно не казался обделенным. И Стив бы покривил душой, если бы сказал, что его не впечатлил вид растрепанного и возбужденного Баки.

– Охренеть, – простонал Баки, кончая. – Где ты этого набрался, Стив? Казалось бы, ничего особенного, но когда ты смотришь…

Он поднялся и потащил Стива к кровати. Лег первым, сладко потянулся, демонстративно заняв всю постель. Стиву очень нужно было лечь тоже, у него все еще подгибались ноги от недавней разрядки, все, о чем он мог думать, это упасть на кровать, надеясь, что она не развалится, прижаться к Баки и уснуть в его объятьях. Стив не удержался и поцеловал его, прежде чем бесцеремонно подтолкнуть коленом под зад и попросить:

– Повернись.

– Серьезно? Прямо сейчас?

Глаза Баки округлились в изумлении, он даже приподнялся на локтях.

– Ты не думай, я не против. То есть, я хочу! Очень! Но нужно подготовиться, раздобыть кое-что. Давай завтра, хорошо? Потерпишь?

Баки все же подвинулся, пуская Стива в постель, а тот наконец скользнул под одеяло, сгреб Баки в охапку и прикрыл глаза.

– Конечно, Бак, как скажешь.

– Я и представить не мог, что ты такой, – сладко протянул Баки ему в плечо. – Нет, я представлял, конечно, но чтобы на самом деле. Черт, не могу дождаться завтрашнего вечера!

– Я тоже, Бак

Стив давно не вслушивался в его слова, он дрейфовал в тепле его тела, в звуках его голоса. Стив готов был не глядя согласиться на все. Что бы Баки ни придумал на этот раз, Стив был уверен – ему понравится.


End file.
